


Dream Sweet in Sea Major

by ANoOne



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Delusions, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Half the time they're fucked up, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, I swear it's not as dark as it seems, Monsters, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Mutilation, or maybe it is lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANoOne/pseuds/ANoOne
Summary: It feels like flying, but maybe we're dying~After escaping captivity and releasing bombs all over the world, Evan begins to realize how fucked they are.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Jonathan | H2ODelirious/Luke Patterson, Sami | SuniDey/Craig Thompson, Slight Poly!BBS, multiple characters/multiple characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Struggling to open a door and getting a panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay before we begin this, this is a reupload. The OG of this was uploaded back in June but because AO3 has the mental capacity of a spoon, my book wouldn't update. 
> 
> Not only that but chapter four and five got deleted and after having a mental breakdown I just decided to reupload what I have and rewrite chapter four and five
> 
> Other than that enjoy this fire diaper of a book

Despite how secretive, and over prepared the LRP Facility could be, an accident was bound to happen. The place was filled to the brim with potential dangers that could very much put civilization at stake. 

All ranging from experiments gone wrong, or paranormal beings, to machines that became too self aware and people that could control certain things. All having been locked behind thick walls and treated with a thin sliver of decency and human moral.

Rules had been put into place to keep everything in check. There were so many strict guidelines and precautions in case something went south. Workers followed a schedule. No one was allowed to access information higher than their clearance level. 

Everyone and everything had to be analyzed over and over for any flaws. 

However, one can't expect to have a lot of heinous experiments be locked away without getting the public suspicious, or having a new worker accidentally release the monsters locked away. Which is supposedly what happened.

Evan realized this when he his cage lights went red, and the alarm started blaring so loud it made him cringe. The sound reminded him of an air horn, wailing on and on to where it nearly sent his nerves haywire.

His bright yellow eyes quickly snapped open from the medical induced sleep and he sat up from his bed slab and looked around. The sleepy drug still clogged his senses and he merely sat still with his blanket being kicked off the slab, hanging around his legs and dragging against the cold cement floors.

The first thing he thought of was how his room had always been dark, the lights a dim orange color to keep him warm. A decent mercy the staff and doctors gave him. 

Instead of the ugly piss orange color, everything was flashing a bright red color, before the room would be dipped in black only to emerge in red again. On and on the colors changed. 

This wasn't normal, he realized after sitting on his bed for a while trying to shake the drug off. From the small bits of what he could remember, noises like that never came from the speaker, and the lights never were bright and shining like that. 

Whenever the speakers came on, it was to warn him the cage door was being opened. Or it was to passive aggressively inform the workers that PornHub was going to be blocked.

A tingle up his spine made him finally realize something was wrong. The senses he had were sending goosebumps down his feathery arms and over his skin. A grim feeling washed over him, a warning that made his blood run cold. He shivered and stumbled off his bed, his motor functions still coming back to him from the long sleep time the nurse had put him in.

Shouldn't the workers have fixed this problem by now?

The security guards that worked here were giant asses about it, always screaming and yelling at Evan when the nurse would come in to check on him. Usually when the nurse left, they'd torment him for a bit before leaving his cage. They were adamant about keeping things flowing around the place. 

So where the hell were they now?

Evan yawned, eyes nearly drooping and he had to slap himself to stay awake. He grabbed the scratchy blanket off his slab before he walked to the doorway. Like always, he was unable to sense anything behind the inches of steel and cement. The walls were the same as well. 

Everything here had been built to keep the inhabitants inside their rooms. No amount of clawing at the walls and door was going to even make a dent in them. Evan learned that the hard way.

Maybe he could get a sense of what was going on outside? It was worth a shot. Evan pressed his head against the door, straining to hear something from the hallways outside. 

As many times before, there was nothing to be heard, just the annoying cry of the siren and the ringing in his ears. A huff left his beak and Evan was pulling away from the door, feathers ruffling in annoyance. Okay, so trying to listen wasn't going to work. 

He glanced back at the lights, the red splashes of color that briefly sparked on the walls before disappearing in the shadows. Most of the lights on the ceiling had went out except the one in the corner. The emergency one, or so he thinks it was.

Great, he can't remember a thing either.

Evan groaned and leaned against the door, slowly sliding down while trying to remember when he heard about the emergency light. The after affects of the sleepy drug, and his somewhat tired mind only added to the wait and he sat on the floor long enough for his ass to ache.

An hour must have passed at this point. Muddled memories of being admitted, the guards laughing at him, the nurse, everything came in fractured pieces and didn't seem to make sense. All until the pile of shit began to rearrange itself into something a little more understandable.

The nurse had briefly talked to the security about replacing the 'emergency' light after Evan had managed to rip it from the ceiling, swinging it around like an idiot. Such a dumb ass he was then. Two months ago it seemed.

Of course everything was a bit fuzzy, Evan had gotten beaten black and blue. But the memory proved that the emergency light was indeed a thing and not some weird hallucination of his. Seemed like he was always having those nowadays.

Not only that but the nurse mentioned a check up to see if the light came on when the power went out. Another thought struck him. Maybe, just maybe, if the lights were out so was the power to the doors?

Evan looked at the door behind him, squinting at the massive block. The door was as tall as the ceiling, and wide too. If he had to guess, it probably weighed a ton. 

It was worth a shot to push open. Way better than sitting around hoping and waiting for someone to show up. He got up from his spot, his legs aching in protest after being numb for a long time. There had to be a way to open the door up, he couldn't think clearly or remember a thing but the nurse and guards were always in the cage when he woke up. 

Kicking it open obviously wasn't going to work. Unless Evan really wanted to get a broken leg or foot. It would cause more trouble between him and guards. Would trying to push it open workt? Was he even that strong to try and budge it open, even if by an inch?

Looking down at himself, Evan realized he wasn't in the greatest shape. Spending a good two months laying around, eating shitty food that barely met the nutrition requirements to survive, and being put to sleep wasn't a great way to stay in shape. 

But then again, Evan wasn't human.

Or was he human? He had a similar shape; two legs, two arms, a head and torso. His brain was in his skull and he needed oxygen to breathe. The nurse and guards didn't seem to have feather to keep them warm, or a beak to eat their food. If anyone was different, it was them.

A sudden ache made him whimper, and he could hear the guards talking in his head. Sounded kind of crazy when one would put it like that, but a part of a memory resurfaced.

_"The fucker is strong, I'll give him that." Someone had muttered near him, their voice growing softer and barely audible near the end." Took three of those tranquilizers to get him down."_

_Another person scoffed in reply to the first, a bit closer." He tore Jacob's arm off and flung both Davis and Henser into the wall, I'm pretty sure that's more than strong."_

_A sound of a razor made him shiver and he heard the two continue on, slowly drowning out from the saw that only got louder and louder_

Then he was blinking. 

When did that happen? What was the saw doing? Who were the guards? 

At the thought of the questions, his mind began to immediately swirl. The ground beneath him seemed to sway and he probably would have fallen over had he not grabbed onto the door. He came to the conclusion that he would answer those questions when he was able to actually think instead of getting a massive swirly from his own head.

Right now, he only needed to focus on trying to get out of his cage and getting help. From the nurse of course, the guards would shoot him on sight if he was spotted outside. 

Evan cracked the bones in his wings and back, stretching his cramping body out before he leaned against the door. Time to get this bread. 

The first couple of times were attempted with his shoulders. It wasn't until after throwing himself at the door, bruising his arms terribly, and nearly popping his right arm out of the socket, that he decided maybe his back could work. Then again, it probably wouldn't because by the time he collapsed from being both tired, and giving up, his back was aching and his wings were pretty much dead at that point. 

The cold cement floor was rough, but welcoming for his defeat. Evan curled up on the ground, letting his blanket cover his head in an attempt to block out the siren and the lights. His wings wrapped around his body and he felt like going to sleep again.

Maybe, when he wakes up, this madness would have ended and he'll get to eat and go back to sleeping on his bed slab. The nurse would ask him questions, give him a piece of meat and then pat his head and put him to sleep. 

Evan thought more on the idea of sleep. It didn't seem hard, and was quite an easy task. Just close your eyes, feel your body get light and warm and bam. Sleep time. 

Unlike earlier though, he couldn't fall asleep this time. Instead of feeling his eyes droop and his breathing calm, he had to force them to shut and his breathing came out fast and uneven.

His body began to tremble and his mind rushed, throwing thoughts and questions at him so fast the ground felt uneven again. 

What if the nurse never comes back? How would he eat? Who's going to bring him food and water? How's he going to open the door?

His mind was slipping down a slope he didn't want to hurl himself into. And going inch by inch down into made his breathing feel shallow and the air that he breathed in didn't feel like air, and instead felt like water. 

With the room shifting underneath him, and the fact that his lungs were wheezing and expanding with difficulty, his vision felt like he was looking through tunnels. His head was swarming so much it began to give out on him, and soon he was scratching at the floor trying to stay awake because the darkness was dragging him down further

Before he could faint from dizziness, he heard a click. 

His body was quick to sit up and through the dark blots he could see the door begin to slowly open up. With a loud whoosh, and the sound of more clicking and turning, the door began to drag along the floor and turned further into the room.

So the door opened from the outside, and swung inside?

A feeling of embarrassment made Evan feel like a dumb ass. Not like he could try to open it from the inside anyways, there was no handles. He told himself, trying to calm down. 

He quietly sat on the floor, watching as the door slowly croaked open until it hit the wall with a loud thud. 

Then it was quiet. 


	2. Lunch Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan continues to freak out
> 
> Another person's POV before the breakout

It was silent. 

Way to silent for Evan's liking. Which was saying a lot because he liked it when it was quiet. 

From where he stood, a cold draft blew right up to him, sending a mess of shivers and chills down his back. The blanket he had left discarded on the floor was grabbed and he draped it over his shoulders and head, the rough cotton barely even covering him. It offered little warmth and protection, but he warmed up to the idea of it was better than nothing.

Outside the cage, it was nothing but pure black and red. His eyes left the blanket and slowly looked back over to the now open door. Shadows climbed the walls and the emergency light flickered on and off, on and off repeatedly. The siren seemed to have gotten louder than before, sending echoes up and down to where it nearly hurt Evan's ears.

Okay.

_Okay._

_I can do this_, he though to himself, the corridor grimly inviting him closer with each red flicker. The thought reassured him, a tiny bit, but just seeing the change of colors and the echoed siren made him want to curl back up on his bed. Sleep sounded like a horrible but good idea, a green stop sign. He had to quickly shift his attention to the doorway just to stop himself from crawling over to his bed. 

With a step forward, Evan was looking forward to whatever unknown ending that was ahead. 

Goosebumps ran down his spine, his feathers briefly puffing out. Fear was one of the thing's he's always had a problem with. And now with the possibility of escaping, and the idea that he could probably get in trouble for stepping outside his cage, it sent him into a world of nerve wracking anxiety.

Now or never.

Now or never.

The words repeated themselves with each careful step he took, his claws barely making a sound. He audibly gulped down the hesitance building in his throat, and when he was finally in front of the door he poked his head out the door way.

As he expected, the hallway was long, extending out in both directions. Whenever the light briefly flickered, the red aura made the hallway seem endless, almost as if it was extending on in both directions, never ending. The jittery feeling in his legs got worse as the possibility of him not being able to find the exit started to grow.

Evan had been allowed outside his room before, for a doctor's check up every now and then. He faintly remembered the boring light grey walls, and the pristine white tiles. The place lacked horribly in decor and glowed a white color. So clean and prepped. Through the drugged up fog the area outside of his room had been a fever dream of white shit. 

Now though, it was dark. And with the siren and the glint of red on the tiles, it felt like the opposite of boring and safe. A vibe of danger loomed in every crevice of the hallway. 

Taking in a deep breath, he slowly stepped outside the cement walls and onto the smooth tiles. The temperature seemed to have dropped once he was in the hallway, and Evan was pulling the blanket around him closer, letting his body warm up naturally. His feathers puffed a bit, in an attempt to make himself bigger and more frightening in case someone or something ran into him. 

Emphasis on attempt. Evan knew he looked like a tall ball of fluff. He was never all that scary, and didn't bother trying to be. Why bother? None of the guards took his hisses seriously and he'd only get punished for his unacceptable behavior. His intimidating skills weren't all that gucci.(Evan briefly wonders what gucci is/means but the though vanishes)

Taking a few more steps, he was standing in the middle of the hallway at his full height, not having to duck or crouch so his head wouldn't bump the ceiling. A soft yellow glow came from his eyes, and he briefly glanced around. He couldn't sense anyone nearby, no life, no pulse from a person or strange vibe from another creature.

Just silence.

Somehow, he felt like that was supposed to be calming. But the serene silence was the exact opposite. Where the hell was everyone? The doors to the other cages were wide open, looming over Evan's form and making the pit in his stomach grow.

Every other monster should have been out by now. They would have been storming up and down the halls, roaring, snarling, ready to attack anything else that stood between them and freedom. Hell, they'd attack anything for fun, throwing smaller bodies around and slashing their claws for the thrill.

The boom of gunshots and the quick yellow and white lights from guns didn't fill the halls. There was no response team, no guards that would be shooting everything down in the name of the foundation. Static from their radios would have been silenced by their screaming of fear, anger and death. Nothing was heard though.

There should be a battle of revolt happening.

There was none of that. Instead there a still silence, and the echo of the alarm. 

Evan breathed heavily through his nose as he fought with his fear and confusion. He cautiously made his way to another door, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he peaked around the corner and into the other cage.

Nothing was inside. No monster, or human like entity. Just a bed slab like his, and a table with a lamp. As usual, it was only filled with the bare necessities and nearly empty. 

Maybe someone was in the next? 

Yea. This being had already left their cage, someone had to be in the next one, Evan told himself as he quickly walked out the cramped room and hastily walked towards the next. His claws clicked against the tiles, getting a little louder with each worried step. 

The constant boom of his heart ramming against his chest was the only he could hear. Above him the siren blared but the loud beating in his chest seemed to have drowned it out a bit.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

** _Ba-dump_ **

The quick, stuttered little breaths sounded loud in his ears, but he shook his head at himself in both pity and in an attempt to clear his head. Forcing himself to calm down, Evan felt his chest briefly flare up in pain and his breathing felt shallow. 

In his head there was a thin thread that kept everything together, straining to keep his sanity attached to whatever was left up there. 

There was no need to lose it right now. Not yet. Not yet. Not yet. 

His claws scratched against the tiles when he came to a stop in front of the room door, and he hurled himself inside not caring if his life would be in danger. All clear minded thinking was being hurled out the window and at this point Evan was willing to put himself in danger. Just to see another sentient creature like himself. 

No sign of life was in the room. As the previous room, there was a simple bed pushed into the corner, but nothing else. No place to hide or seek shelter. 

Just another empty room. 

Not this one either.

_The next one_

_THE NEXT ONE_

Evan quickly turned to the next room, making his way over and peering inside. Somewhere in his head there was a strain that grew ever more, becoming noticeable with each ragged breath. Yellow eyes quickly scanned everything, and when nothing was seen he would leave. 

By now he was running to the next cage, loud scrapes being heard as he slid past the door and had to use his claws as brakes to stop himself from slipping further. A feeling of panic grew in his arms, and with each room it spread down to his legs, numbing his chest and head until he finally collapsed into one of the rooms further down the hall.

That was when he heard the little snap, the pain in his brain and behind his eyes. The feeling of being numb had vanished and now his heart was rapidly thumping against his chest, going at a speed it shouldn't be. Was it worrying, yes. Did Evan throw up, of course. 

The floor was cold underneath his palms as he coughed and choked up fluids and chunks he didn't even remember consuming. His vision had gotten blurry from the tears, and the acidic taste that burned the back of his throat. When he felt like everything had been forced out of his system he was crawling away from the murky grey puddle until he collapsed onto the floor. 

Blood pounded into his ears, a drum growing steadily louder and louder until it was all he could hear. Evan gripped onto the blanket and shuffled towards the corner, not wanting to be exposed in case he was attacked. 

The pain was too much, blinding and sharp. With each inhale, his chest burned and the stinging behind his eyes got worse. When he exhaled, it felt like he was breathing smoke out, like forcing an unknown force from his lungs and head and out through his mouth.

It hurt to breathe. It hurt to do anything and Evan could only rock himself back and forth, holding his stomach and occasionally gripping his head. 

Somehow, the pain intensified to where Evan had felt the blinding, painful flash behind his eyes turn dark. And soon he was laying on the cold floor, out in minutes

The blare of a siren, and the intense waves of pain had rocked him to unconsciousness. 

**Days (or weeks) in the past  
**

"Do ya really think he'll be able t'do it?"

The question has been handing around Jon's head, no not just him, but everyone else that had been on it. He knew from the way Ryan's ears would twitch, and Bryce's wide eyes that the question lurked. No one had asked when the plan was quickly spread around, never muttered a thing. But Jon was a bit smart for someone whose brain had been fried to mush, and he knew that the question was there. They were all too scared to ask about it though. 

The hustle around the cafeteria drowned him out. Others talked, laughed, yelled, shouted, Jon's quiet and near raspy whisper wouldn't be heard among the chaos. Besides, it wasn't like his friend was totally far away. 

Across from Jon, Luke was seated. His eyes were staring past him and towards the others in the lunchroom, observing the other non human entities. As usual, there was no expression on his face, no flicker in the eyes or a goofy grin. Just a blank glare and Jon had long gotten used to it. Although Jon admitted to himself that he did miss his old friend. 

Nothing was said. Luke was either being an ass and ignoring him, or the question had fell on deaf ears. The two just sat there, seconds ticking on and on until it turned to a minute. Jon let his gaze divert from his best friend, and towards his tray. He felt like all the life had been sucked out of his friend, there was no life to him anymore, no teasing grins or playful glints. 

Just a demon who saw no purpose in smiling anymore. 

The table was a bit cold when John laid his head down on it, his fork in hand and he idly began to stab at the food on his tray. 'Food'. It was anything but that. Nothing more than a scentless blob composed of the required nutrients to survive, strange slime, and dark grey food coloring. Everyday it would be splatted onto his tray for him to consume, and the few times he was forced to by Luke or the doctors, it had no taste.

If nothing could have a taste, that was what the blob was. 

Jon had came to the conclusion a lone time ago, that nothing in this hellhole seemed interesting, not even the fucking food and that was Jon's favorite thing. Food. It was supposed to be delicious and enticing but no. It wasn't. He'd do anything to have a steak, a candy bar, or a piece of an arm. Just something besides the grey shit he prodded at. 

Everything was so bleak, it was draining any type of energy from those stuck there. Including Luke. 

With each stab, his force on the fork grew until it went through the blob and against the tray. His gaze watched the plastic utensil bend and nearly snap from pressure. He was taking his anger out on the cutlery. Maybe once upon a time, Luke would have noticed and poked fun at Jon for it, but Luke wasn't self aware much at this point. 

When he he felt the gaze of someone staring at him, Jon looked up to see Luke staring at him strangely. Unlike Jon's bright blue eyes, Luke's was a matte crimson color. It used to glint like a knife in the light, but now it was dim. 

Luke stared, and stared, and Jon felt himself grown uneasy, feeling a bit self conscious about why the other was just looking at him. He shifted uncomfortably and puckered his lips out, his brows furrowing." There somth'n on my face?" He asked, still looking at his dearest friend. Another staring contest ensued. 

Neither of them blinked for quite a while, until Luke was looking away again, this time shaking his head." No, jus' that I wouldn' expec' you t'have doubts." 

Jon took a bit of offense to that, sitting up and frowning." I'm not havin' dotes, I'm just sayin', do ya really think he'll do it?" He crossed his arms, letting his lips pout and eyes narrow a bit. He'd always been the pouty one of the two, not surprising when he was after all the youngest. He waited for a reply, again. 

Like usual, Luke didn't say anything back, he just kind of shrugged and went back to staring at the others in the lunchroom. There wasn't much effort in him replying, hell just saying that one sentence seemed to have drained him in some way. There was no snappy response, or teasing about Jon's childishness. Just empty words.

It hurt Jon a lot. But he never brought it up much more, there was no use in prying for an answer when he was never going to get one.

He went back to picking at his goo, spending the rest of the lunch period in silence. His brain pondered over the question, wondering if the human, Bryce, would actually be able to start the few steps of the breakout they had planned. He was quite skittish, and like a little doe waiting for it's neck to be snapped, his eyes were wide and almost innocent like. 

Staying in the foundation any longer would break him further. Mentally and physically. It had already gotten to Luke and he was the strongest thing Jon had ever known. Jon was afraid that he'd turn out like that next, and was a bit surprised with all the doses of happy juice, the constant brain frying and help beatings. 

Actually, would it be possible to break the pieces that have already been broken? Because that's what it was like at this point. An endless torture of having the same thing happen to him. He couldn't imagine it forever, staying in that tiny room all the time freaking out and begging to see his friend, who went silent. 

Jon had to remind himself it was only for a while longer. In a couple of days, maybe weeks, they'll be out. 

Maybe then Luke would go back to being the loud and brash demon he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thots and Prayers? 
> 
> For my bois?


	3. Smore Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another POV, after the break out
> 
> Smore's taste like shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for small chapter, my brain tire

"Wait, you're telling me of all the flavors left it had to be smores?" 

"Yes! I'm not kidding take a look yourself!" 

David peaked past Craig, his nose wrinkling at the sight of all the cans that had been lined up on the shelves. Each of them had a little picture of a smore on it, with a little face that seemed to give him a shit eating grin. Almost as if it was teasing him, letting him know that America's shittiest snack was the only thing he had left to eat for the coming weeks to come.

He groaned in annoyance, feeling the already bad migraine worsen.

"Ye have to be fockin' me right now! With all the fockin' money this place gets they haf' to get the shitey smores-"

Craig rolled his eyes, turning away from his coworker to throw as many cans as he could into the nap sack he had brought with him. He could still hear David going on and on about how disgusting it was going to be to swallow down chunks of slime that taste like cheap chocolate, marsh mellows and stale crackers. His Irish accent getting more noticeable by the word. 

"- hrn this is aids!" He finally screeched, grabbing one and hurling it against the wall. A mess of the contents inside exploded all over it, a goo of white and brown stains dripping down onto the floor and counters. His tantrum seemed to have finally reached it's peak. 

Craig huffed and turned towards the Irish man, nearly yelling." Daithi, calm the fuck down!" He threw his hands up, letting the nap sack full of cans fall to the ground," I know this is a shitty situation but now isn't the best time to be freaking out like a dimwit!" 

Out of all of the things he said, it seemed like dimwit was the only thing that went in but didn't come out the other ear.

"Dimwit? Me a dimwit?!" There was a forced laugh, and Daithi is doubling over with another laugh heaving from him." I was the smartest one in my school! One of the five in Ireland to get the rare offer t' study in an area with nothing holding us back! Don't you dare refer to me as a fockin' dimwit, ya British fuck boy!" 

Then he's going on another mental breakdown rant, screaming and chucking marsh mellow goo around like an ape would do with their shit. 

There was a fed up sigh, and Craig leans against the counter behind him. Now is when regret begins to dawn on him, and the bitter thought that he should have left his Irish coworker for death in the office sneaks into his mind. He should have saved his own ass, but instead he brought Daithi along to play hero, and in return for saving his life this is what Craig gets. His head lowers and his fingers pinch the bridge of his nose, he supposed this is what happens when you kiss ass too much." Christ help us-"

"Guess what Craig, Christ can't come to the fucking phone right now! Know why? Cos' he's too busy fockin' us!" 

And that's what makes him snap. 

Craig narrows his eyes at the lanky bastard who has white dripping from his hair and hands and shit smears all over him. The same bastard who should be getting eaten alive by the plant specimen that swallowed their other coworker whole. But no. Craig saved his useless ass to score some points with the hot chick who worked in the bio lab. 

For a moment, Craig hoped he met back up with Sam to show her what a good guy he was. He'd imagined meeting up with her, saving her from harm while dragging Daithi by his piss covered panties and in battle he'd swoop his lovely maiden up and woo her hard. 

Then it comes crashing down when a smeck of marsh mellow splats onto his cheek. 

"Earth to Craig, we need you to come back from boner land!" Daithi's standing in front of him, his eyes wild and his hair seemed to have grown messier." Get your head out of your ass and let's go!" 

Craig scoffs, leaning down to throw the nap sack over his shoulder." Oh you're one to talk, Mr. 'I graduated at ta' top of m' classes!'." Doing the absolute worst of an Irish impression, Craig begins to head out from the pantry. His bat is still placed on top of the cafeteria tables, covered in blue and purple ink from an angry octopus they ran into early. 

The wood feels nice in his hands again, and Craig has the urge to give a test swing. More preferably aimed at Daithi's melon. 

Daithi follows him, flinging his arms to get the bits still stuck to him off. They go quiet when the door to the kitchen slides open, and Craig holds up his bat while Daithi grabs one of the knives tied around his waist. 

"Let's find a way out of this shit hole." Craig mutters, taking quiet and quick steps down the dark hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm
> 
> Yes
> 
> The floor here is made out of floor


End file.
